One Good Birthday Present
by Meerkatgal156
Summary: A one-shot for TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva. Hope you people enjoy it    Rated T for safety & cussing.


Hello people of Earth! My fanfiction friend TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva wanted me to make a story for her! (I'm making it a one-shot of course) and so here it is!

Also if you haven't read her stories go and read them after this! X3

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! And if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it now would I?

Also I don't own Monkey! TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does! X3

And lastly, I didn't exactly reread this so please ignore my improper grammar and spelling mistakes ^^;

* * *

><p>"Taruto, your birthday is tomorrow." Pai informed me, as if I didn't know that already. "Would you like to have a party? I had recently made devices that can teleport our people from our planet to here. It's a small model of the one I plan on making in the future."<p>

I sat there for a moment processing what the brain head had said before nodding. "Sure, how many people?" I asked, floating aimlessly around the room.

"Around fifty, no more than sixty." About forty people came to mind that I could invite. Despite my apparent 'attitude' people tell me I have, I have a ton of friends back at home. "Make a list, give it to me by tonight. Tomorrow will be your party." And with that said he walked off, back into that lab he spends all day in.

I immediately grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down the names.

-At Café Mew Mew-

"Ah! I'm so sorry Monkey! Sorry!" Lettuce yelled as tears formed in her eyes while she picked up the broken dishes off the floor.

"No problem, Lettuce." I said dusting the food off my dress.

It's been a week since a weird white light engulfed me, then a little cute monkey appear and jump into my chest. After the weird dream I woke up here to have Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo and the others standing around me. The two master minds had explained to me that I was now a new Mew, and how they realized they couldn't fight the aliens without another member. I was infused with a monkey, like Pudding, but a different endangered breed.

So far I haven't had any action with the aliens at all. We haven't had any signals of the Mew Aqua that Ryou had told me about. The only thing I've done for the past week was work at this pink castle serving impatient people who leave me crappy tips.

"What is it Ryou?" Our red headed leader asked.

"Are the aliens attacking the city, Na no da?" Pudding asked jumping up and down with excitement. Clearly she wanted some action with the aliens too.

"Don't get too excited." Ryou said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"And why not, Na no da?" She asked with a frown. I wonder where she gets all her energy at, I mean yea I'm a hyper active girl but damn, she's on some kind of drug or something like that. Hey Pudding, whatever you're on can I have some?

"Because this mission is mainly for Monkey." I heard my name and came back to the real world where I wasn't taking the candy drugs that Pudding gave me to make me a freaking awesome super hero that can save the world with my hyperness. I realized Keiichiro had come in the room from the kitchen and said whatever he did that involved my name.

"The rest of you guys will be on look out." Ryou added. "I'll assign you five sections of the city to watch over."

"Well what is it? What's my mission?" I asked getting somewhat irritated that the blonde was taking his time to get to tell me it.

"We will dress you up as an alien. Since they haven't seen you yet, they won't recognize you." The blue eyed guy said. "Once you get into their ship you will look for a vile of red-glowing chemicals. It's chemicals to feed to their chimera anima's to make them bigger and stronger. The chimera anima's then can easily destroy Tokyo."

"So the chimera animas will be on steroids?" I asked.

"Basically." Mint said crossing her legs and sipping at her tea at the table she sits at daily.

"Tart is holding a party tomorrow night, so that will be the perfect time for this plan to be put into action." Keiichiro said.

"How do you know this?" Ichigo asked setting the broom down that she was using to help Lettuce clean up the mess.

"We sent Masha into their ship to do a little research." Ryou said.

"Monkey do you mind coming in early in the morning so I can put the disguise on you?" Keiichiro asked. I hesitated for a moment, what was he going to dress me himself? That pervert. And as if he knew what I was think he shook his head. "I mean putting on the fake ears and helping you put in the contacts." He said with a smile.

"Uh fine." I said.

"Be here by 6 AM"

"That early!"

"Yes." He said before turning around, going back into the kitchen.

I looked into the mirror. How weird do I look? Instead of my normal human ears I had big pointy elf ears. My eyes were now golden and I also had two sharp fangs to fit in as an alien. Instead of wearing my normal orange and yellow plaid dress that stops three inches above my knees and yellow flats, Keiichiro gave me an orange underdress that had puffy shoulder sleeves. Then a top dress that was brown that was shorter than the underdress, and matching brown flats to wear as well. The only thing I was allowed to keep normal was my wavy blond side ponytail with orange highlights and a yellow head band.

Damn I look pretty good as an alien, maybe I should dress like this more often, and then maybe a guy would finally go out with me.

"Hey Monkey, the party's about to start are you ready?" I looked away from the mirror and nodded to Ryou. He led me to his car Keiichiro waiting in the driver's seat. By the time we got to the building that was somewhere in Tokyo it was about seven PM. Apparently there was some kind of portal to lead to their ship on top of the build that the other mews had gone through before to save Masha.

The three of us climbed the stairs of the building to the top. There wasn't anything that was portal like at all.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Above you." Ryou said, I looked up but there was nothing there.

"What the hell. Is this some kind of joke? Haha very funny."

"No, no. Mint should be here any second now. She'll fly you up above it." Keiichiro said.

"I'm here!" Mint yelled as she landed almost of breathes. "Why didn't you call me sooner? That way I didn't have to rush over, I couldn't have met you here!" She yelled.

"I didn't think of it until a few minutes ago." Ryou said putting his arms behind his head. Mint glared at him for a moment before turning to me.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

She grabbed me from under my arms and lifted me into the air. Eh this doesn't seem so great of an idea since we can't even see the target…

Mint stopped around the height of the building next to us. "Ready?" She asked again. Before I could ask for what I felt her hands slip out from under my arms leaving me falling in the air. I didn't even have time to scream as my body felt like it fell into a bowl of pudding and before I knew it I was in a whole different place, the aliens' ship.

There were tons of people, well aliens, crowded into the room. Thankfully none of them saw me fall from the ceiling and land with a big bang behind a speaker that was blasting some music.

I stood up and peered out from the speaker to take a peek at the people. There were aliens that seemed around my age and even older, both genders, and dressed differently yet not the same as humans. I saw a few girls that had dress' on somewhat similar to mine.

"Hey, why are you behind here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. My eyes grew larger as my stomach dropped. I slowly turned around to see an alien boy around my age. He had brown hair in two pigtails, long elf ears, and golden eyes. Damn he's kind of hot…

-Tart's POV-

"I don't remember you, what's your name?" I asked her. I was trying to keep my cool instead of acting like some dork, but how could I she was the most beautiful thingy I've ever seen in my life. Was she someone I knew back home and invited? If so did she change that much since I've came to Earth? What the hell, I don't remember anyone being this hot on my planet though…

"Uh, my names Monkey." She said after a minute of hesitation.

"Have we met before?" I asked taking a small step closer to her.

"In a way, kind of." I decided to shrug it off.

"Then would you like to come party with me instead of hiding out behind here?" I asked, before she could answer I grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. I heard her make a small 'wa' sound as if to protest. Taking a glance behind me I saw that she was blushing, big time, I couldn't help but to smile. She was so cute.

-Monkey's POV-

He let go of my hand as we stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He started to move his body to the music and gave the look like he wanted me to join him. I couldn't help myself but too. We danced close together for about ten minutes until my common since came back.

"I… Uh… Have to go for now…" I said to him before slipping into the crowed.

I'm here on a mission! Not to party with Tart!

I couldn't help but to scold myself. Either a cute boy or a destroy city.

I slipped through the bodies of dancing people to be the refreshment table was. Now were would Pai's lab be? I think that's where Ryou said the vile would be at…

"Yo, Monkey! Wait up!" I turned to see Tart coming towards me through the crowd. Geez, even though he's hot he doesn't need to stalk me… Though I kind of don't mind…

I quickly ducked down and crawled under the table, hidden by the long white table cloth. I felt bad for leaving him, but I can't afford to ruin my first mission.

I waited a few minutes until I crawled out from under the table. Thankfully he wasn't to be seen. I carefully scanned the sides of the room until I spotted a door.

"Monkey there you are!" I turned to see Tart. Damn it!

-Tart's POV-

What's with this girl, she seems a little off somehow. She doesn't want to party with me anymore, she seems like she's trying get away from me if anything…

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Then why aren't you out there partying with me!" I said a little bit too loud, I was starting to lose my temper. Great.

"Because I don't feel like dancing. Is that against the law?" She asked.

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes.

"Well go dance with some other girl, K? I'm not interested." She said looking down. Lair.

"Hahaha! Sure ok. Come on, it's just dancing. Please. You were just a few minutes ag-"

-Monkey's POV-

Tart didn't get to finish his sentence as a big group of people came and took him out to the dance floor. I could see him trying to struggle away from them to get back to me but I took this chance to have my get away.

I made my way to the door that I saw earlier. Bingo, I had found Pai's lab. It was a humongous dark room that was lite with neon color from test tubes, viles, and glasses. But out of all the color I saw no red. I guess that meant I had to look around. Step by step I made my way around Pai's lab. Looking into ever glasses holding some kind of neon liquid.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I quickly stood up straight and faced the moving object. What a surprise, it's Tart. He just won't give up will he?

"Hey, Monkey are you trying to avoid me now?" He asked. A sudden pang of guilt came over me.

What I never feel guilty for guys in less I actually… Like them…

But I can't like him…

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Why?" He asked sounding sad.

"Because I just can't hang out with you or anything ok."

"… Hey, wait why you are in here?"

"I-I, thought I heard a funny noise in here. Err but I got distracted by the lights? Yea, that's right I did." Tart crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you totally sure about that?"

"Almost." Tart smirked then started looking at the lights too. I stared him down for a moment before resuming my search. If I find it I'll just sneak it into the inside pocket of my dress. I've always been good at sneaking things. I should be a professional theft, but I know better than to do some kind of idiotic thing like that.

After another few minutes of searching I finally found. Carefully I picked it up and slid it into my pocket (It had a cap on the top).

"Hey, Taruto-"

"Call me Tart."

"Uh, Tart, I'm going to head home now…"

"What, why?" He almost screamed. I jumped back a little.

"I'm starting to feel sick."

"Oh… Ok see you when I we finally get the Earth back?"

"Sure." I said walking pass him.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm, making my hold body jerk back. I heard a sound of glass hitting the floor, but no shatter. Before I could see if the vile was ok I felt something warm on my lips. He kissed me, Tart was kissing me! I closed my eyes and started to kiss back, for a moment though, then I struggled out of his arms and scanned the floor. Mainly because Tart just stole my first kiss, which oddly enough I didn't mind, and I couldn't make eye contact with him; plus I had to look for the vile again.

I quickly picked up the vile and turned away from Tart. I pulled my mew pendant out and contacted Ryou.

In a whisper I spoke, "I got it, how do I get out? I have it."

"We will now send the others in, the only way out is to use Ichigo's strawberry surprise attack." I sighed mentally.

"Will any of the aliens get hurt?"

"Only if they get in the way."

Beep, that was the sound the pendant made as Ryou disconnected.

I turned to Tart, he was giving a confused look. "Hey Monkey, why do you have that vile?" He asked looking down to the

"S-sorry." I said.

"For what?" I ripped off the fake ears and quickly took out the contacts & fangs. I let my grip loose on my pendant and kissed it. A blinding orange like came from the kiss engulfing her body.

What is this feeling? It feels so good, but somewhat unnatural?

-Tart's POV-

_Her hair was black with orange highlights in a side ponytail, orange eyes, black monkey ears, her collar was black for the puffy things and orange for the middle, the pendent was hanging from the collar, her puffy sleeves were different colors, her right one was black for the outside and orange in the middle, her left was orange for the outside and black in the middle, she had a strapless black tube top, she had on an orange mini skirt with black puffs at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, a black monkey tail, her boots were different colors like her sleeves, the right one was a black boot like Ichigo's with an orange monkey chain facing the outside, and her left one was an orange boot like Ichigo's with a black monkey chain facing the outside, and then lastly on her right thigh was that thing that all the other mews had on, it was black in the middle and orange on the outside. _

**(This is from Tart's Human Crush chapter 9, written by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva. GO READ IT IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY. I was just too lazy to put it in my own words ^^; ) **

"Holy shit, you're a mew!" I yelled in shock. I couldn't believe it. I fell for a Mew Mew.

"Y-yea sorry." She said looked down again. I couldn't control my body, I stepped closer to her and hugged her lightly; pulling her closer to me so I could whisper in her ear.

"I don't care if you're a human, a mew. I still like you." What in the hell was I saying! Why am I being so open about my feelings with her? I must be going crazy…

"I-I like you too…" She said.

-Monkey's POV-

I pulled away from Tart and looked into his eyes. Even though we hardly knew each other, I think we both already fell in love… "D-do you think we can make this work out… ?" I asked. Tart bit his lip for a moment in thought.

"Yea, we can manage." I smiled at him than remembered something.

"The other mews! Their coming! That's why I had to transform because I needed out of here!" I could see panic fill Tart's eyes.

"Contact them, I'll teleport you outta here ok?" He said, nice planning.

I pulled out my pendant and called Ryou.

"What is it, they'll be there in a few minutes."

"Wait! Don't send them. I have a way out, trust me."

"…"

"Please."

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes. If you're not out by then I'm sending them in."

"Got it!"

Beep.

"Hey before I take you to them, where can we meet next?" He asked.

"My house, do you have paper and a pen?" Tart quickly looked around and got what I asked for. I scribbled down my address and handed it to him.

"Well at least I got one good birthday present."

"Which will be?" I asked.

"You." He said grabbing me around my waist, pulling me to him and planting his lips onto mine. We stayed like this for about two minutes. And let me say he was a damn good kisser. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I have to take you back now." I frowned a little and nodded my head. He hugged me and I closed my eyes as everything became blurry as he started to teleport me outside the ship.

Once we were out I opened my eyes to find us hovering over the other mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro. I don't give a hell what they're going to have to say to this, I love Tart and their going to have to deal with it.

"But won't Pai be mad if he finds out you helped me out with his next big plan?" I asked as he started to float down.

"He won't have to find out." He said smiling to me, I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday, Tart." I whispered as he set me down and teleported away.

I turned to Ryou and the others, I might have to go through hell with him. But it will be worth it.

* * *

><p>The End! Hope y'all enjoyed it! X3<p> 


End file.
